No hay nada de malo en existir
by Quien eres
Summary: Tras haber tenido su conversación con Yune, Stefan necesita un momento para reflexionar


**Tratando de regresar al asunto de escribir fics con un pequeño one-shot de uno de mis video juegos favoritos**

 **Advertencia** : Slash, Spoilers de FE10 y headcanons

Era de noche ya en el campamento fuera de la Torre de la Orientación, se podía sentir un gran aire de tensión entre todas las tropas de Yune. El cual no era por menos, pues el día siguiente sería la batalla final contra la mismísima diosa Ashera.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de ahí se podía escuchar una risa, con un tono seco al inicio, pero que se volvió más estruendoso tras unos momentos.

Reír era lo único que Stefan podía hacer tras su conversación con Yune.

Realmente ¿qué más podría llegar a hacer?

Llorar no resolvería nada, él lo sabía de forma más que plena cuando eso no le ayudó nunca en su vida.

Llorar no hizo que sus padres no lo echaran de su casa y dejaron a su suerte por su marca.

Llorar no eliminó el sentimiento de soledad que sufrió por tantos años.

Llorar no evitó que tanto beorc como laguz lo detestarán y lo mirarán como algo inferior, algo que nunca debió existir en ese mundo.

Reír quizá tampoco ayudaría en nada, pero si la vida le había enseñado algo, es que lamentarse es peor que eso. Caminar un poco quizá ayudaría a relajarse un poco, no había visto mucha vegetación desde hace dos años que había regresado al desierto

Stefan sólo caminaba por el pequeño valle en el que se había asentado el campamento, continuando aun un poco con su risa.

—¿Qué darle gracia a Stefan? —preguntó una voz grave detrás del espadachín, una que él conocía bastante bien de su amigo laguz

—Sólo una tontería —respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y comenzaba a recostarse en el césped—. Mi mera existencia es el chiste.

Mordecai no pudo más que dar una expresión de desconcierto ante lo mencionado, en especial por el tono tan despreocupado con el que lo dijo.

—Mordecai no entiende bien a qué referirse Stefan, ni su sentido del humor —exclamó mientras procedía a sentarse a lado de su compañero de cabello verde.

—La bendición de la ignorancia, como una vez te lo había dicho una vez Mordecai —dijo mientras se acomodaba en el césped—. Saber que todo lo que creías es una farsa, que la Diosa ni siquiera sabía de nuestra existencia, mucho menos el prohibirla o aberrarla; saber que todo lo que mis hermanos y yo hemos pasado, todo el sufrimiento, marginación y soledad, todo por fue por nada. La tragedia es la mejor forma de comedia —terminó de explicar mientras comenzaba a reír, o al menos, tratando de.

—Mordecai sigue sin poder encontrarle la gracia —expresó con un aire de seriedad —y Mordecai pensar que Stefan tampoco, reír no deber de producir lágrimas del tipo que Stefan tener—continuó mientras regresaba a ver al rostro de su compañero, rastro de humedad brotando de sus ojos.

La sonrisa de Stefan sólo se hizo más grande tras el comentario del tigre azulado, mientras el empezaba a notar las frías gotas bajar por sus mejillas.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio entre ambos, hasta que Stefan decidió volver a hablar.

—Nunca entenderías realmente —dijo con un aire triste—. Nunca tuviste que pasar por la soledad y el rechazo que todo los que llevamos la marca hemos pasado, el odio de todos por algo que no decidiste y que no tuviste control alguno sobre él desde que naciste.

Stefan sólo regresó a ver a la Luna tras terminar su frase.

Mordecai sólo se quedó callado observando al espadachín.

—Mordecai jamás entender cuál era el problema —replicó con bastante franqueza en su voz.

—Eso es algo que siempre me agradó de ti Mordecai —contestó Stefan —, tu ingenuidad es algo que siempre me he preguntado cómo puedes mantener.

—Mordecai no estar seguro de si la palabra 'ingenuidad' ser algo bueno o malo, seguir sin ser muy bueno con las palabras —expresó con duda el guerrero galliano.

—Yo considero que es algo bueno —replicó el marcado, sin quitar su mirada de la luna—. Siempre ves algo bueno en todos, te gusta creer que todos somos personas buenas, incluso en los seres que no lo merecemos.

Mordecai sólo quedó con una mirada un tanto extrañada tras las palabras de su amigo

—Stefan ser bueno, Mordecai estar seguro de ello, no importar su especie o lugar de provenir —terminó mientras regresaba a ver a la luna como su compañero, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que otros hubieran encontrado aterradora o intimidante, pero que a Stefan siempre le había agradado del laguz.

Otro silencio entre ambos se había producido. Pero éste tenía un aire diferente al anterior.

No era causado por incomodidad o no saber qué decir, sino simplemente el no haber necesidad de decir nada. Solamente la compañía del otro mientras observaban al astro en el cielo nocturno.

Ambos seguían sentados ahí, pudo haber pasado minutos, hasta que el tigre decidió volver a iniciar la conversación.

—¿Por qué Stefan mirar tanto a la Luna? —preguntó sin retirar su mirada del cuerpo celeste

—Es un viejo hábito supongo —respondió—. Por mucho tiempo, me gustaba imaginar a la luna como mi compañera en aquellas noches solitarias sin nadie a mi lado —expresó con un aire de melancolía.

Tras terminar de hablar, Stefan sintió algo cálido sobre su espalda. Volteando la vista, pudo observar que era el brazo de su compañero.

—Stefan tener que recordar que nunca volverá a estar solo —dijo el galiano a su compañero—. Mordecai ya haberlo dicho, no importa lo que suceda o la palabra de la Diosa, Stefan no tener que separarse del lado de Mordecai, o de los demás sólo por marca, marca no significar nada.

Stefan no pudo más que rendirse en intentar contradecir a su compañero, y decidió sólo recostarse un poco entre los brazos de aquel.

Mañana sería el día decisivo, la Torre de la Orientación los aguardaba y en la sima la diosa Ashera para acabar con todo.

—En caso de que sobrevivamos a la batalla de mañana —empezó a hablar nuevamente el espadachín, aun recostado— ¿Te gustaría irme a visitar al asentamiento en el desierto?

Mordecai solamente asintió con la cabeza como signo afirmativo ante la proposición.

—Una vez que todo acabe, Mordecai prometer acompañar a Stefan al desierto.

Stefan sólo sonrió ante la respuesta del otro hombre. Si la Diosa nunca había dictado nada sobre su existencia y había a otros a quienes no le importaran, quizá las cosas podrían mejorar para él y su pueblo con el resto del mundo.

Ese laguz y él era la prueba de ello.

Y quién sabe, quizá la idea de ambos asentarse en el desierto no sonaba tan descabellada en ese momento.


End file.
